1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission port module, and more particularly, to a transmission port module containable inside a casing of an electronic device in a detachable manner or in a rotable manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, a notebook computer is equipped with a transmission port module and a plurality of transmission ports, such as a power supply port, an audio jack, a Micro Universal Serial Bus, Micro USB, a High Definition Multimedia Interface, HDMI, and an Ethernet port, for transmitting signals with an external electronic device, so as to enhance flexibility of the notebook computer in use.
A conventional transmission port module is disposed on a side, such as aback side or a lateral side, of a host module of the notebook computer. However, no matter the transmission port module is disposed on the back side or on the lateral side of the host module of the notebook computer, the transmission port module is exposed on a host casing of the notebook computer, and thus it reduces aesthetic feeling of the notebook computer. In addition, since the conventional transmission port module is fixed on the host module of the notebook computer, the transmission port module can not be contained inside the host casing as being not in use. Accordingly, objects, such as dusts, are attached to the transmission port module or enter the host module from the transmission port module, so as to damage internal components of the host module and thus cause the notebook computer to function abnormally.